


Gravity

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no escaping gravity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was written in response to a challenge: "Write a short story based on the first sentance that pops into your head."
> 
> More than a sentence, I cleared it with Dalmar to use Lyrics. This is for a song called Special K by Placebo. It's really the whole song, but the main piece I'm using is "No escaping gravity".
> 
> And this also fits the 55 Themes, #40 War With Myself.

**Gravity**

He wasn't sure how long it had been going on. A glance here, a lingering hand there. All Akira did know was that a very green eyed Shindou was staring at him from across the Goban. And Akira was staring back.

It was wrong, all wrong. They were rivals for crying out loud. They were so different, Akira calm and reserved, Shindou loud and abnoxious. It would never work. It couldn't work.

And yet, Akira knew it would work. There would be troubled seas, hurricanes and downpours, but in the end, there would be sunshine.

The realization flickered in his eyes, and Shindou's eyes widened. Akira felt the pull as Shindou leaned forward over the Goban, the forgotton stones falling to the floor. Akira's heart skipped a beat, and he returned the gesture, their lips looming ever closer.

There's no escaping gravity.


End file.
